Path to Domination
by marubang043
Summary: Monkeyfist comes to Sunnydale to try and take over the world. Can Kim, Ron, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles stop him? Kim/Ron Willow/Xander NO FEMSLASH OR MALESLASH


Path to World Domination: Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Disney and Joss Whedon do.

Context is the following: Story starts during Season 2 of Kim Possible and Season 1 episode 1 of Buffy and goes from there. AU

_In Sunnydale_

Monkeyfist finally arrived in Sunnydale after a long trip that took four hours instead of two. This was because his ninja monkeys destroyed all modes of transportation. _Finally_, he thought, _we're here. Now, my plan to become the Ultimate Monkey Master and attain world domination can commence_.

_The next morning in Sunnydale_

"Buffy! You'll be late for school!" Her mom yelled.  
Buffy continued to rest because of two reasons: 1) Her body felt sore from the amount of vampires that she fought last night. 2) People found out about her secret life as a vampire slayer. Two people saw her in action (Willow and Xander) while the third person had too much knowledge about her life (Giles).  
"Buffy!" Her mom yelled again.  
"OK, I'm up", Buffy said. She quickly showered, dressed and ate her piece of toast on the way to school.

_Meanwhile, at school_

"Where's Buffy?She'sgonna be late_", _Xander said. _I really hope I get the chance to confess my feelings. Today's the day, buddy._

"She said she'd be here", Willow said. _I hope she doesn't show. That way I can confess my feelings to Xander on the way to-_  
"Hey guys", Buffy greeted her new friends.  
"Hey Buffy", they replied.  
"How are you guys holding up after yesterday"? Buffy asked.  
"Fine, considering we found out that this school is a doorway to vampires and demons and that you're supposed to protect us from them", Xander replied.  
"Ditto", Willow replied.  
At that moment, Cordelia Chase and her friends passed by them. "Oh look, it's the loser club".  
"Some of us actually have friends who care about each other", Xander replied.  
"Yeah, says the loser who has no fashion sense whatsoever. Excuse me." She rudely brushed Xander aside and left with her posse.  
"What did I ever see in her"? Buffy asked.  
"Just be glad you came to your senses and became friends with us", Xander said.  
"Let's go, we're late for class", Willow said.  
"Ah yes, a form of higher education that's supposed to help us. I think its torture, Xander said. Come on, Xander. It's not that bad", Willow said. "Sure it is. There's math, which is numbers I don't understand. Then there's English with big complicated words that I also don't understand". "It's ok. I'll help you, Willow said. The three started walking to their first class (trigonometry), which they had together. _This year is going to be good_, Buffy thought to herself. _I have friends that are ok with my secret and a librarian who is supposed to guide me. This can't get any better._

_Meanwhile in Middleton, at the same time._

_This year is going to be torture_, Ron Stoppable thought to himself as he sat in math class. _I can't believe Barkin is teaching math for the rest of the year. Man, life tanks._ _That's not the only thing. I'm also dateless. Not a surprise there, Stoppable. Even though you hang out with a girl, who has beautiful red hair, sparkling auburn eyes and a beautiful smile…..Whoa wait….I can't think of Kim that way. She's my best friend. Best friends don't cross that line. It's just sick and wrong. It's- _  
"STOPPABLE! PAY ATTENTION! OR DO YOU WANT DETENTION FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK?!" Barkin yelled.  
"Nnnoo sir", Ron meekly replied.  
"Ok then. LISTEN UP!"

Ron listened to the lesson for the rest of the class. When it was done, he put away his books with great enthusiasm and joined his best friend Kim Possible in walking to Latin, their next class. "KP , math is so complicated", Ron said. "How do you keep up with what goes where? Half the time, I don't even know what variable I need to solve for".

"So not the drama, Ron", Kim replied. "If you were paying attention"…..

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was thinking about stuff….just not math. It hurts my brain", Ron replied.

"Uh-huh. Thinking about Nacos again?" Kim teased.

"Well, can you blame me? It's Naco Night!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yay! Nacos!" Rufus said from Ron's pocket.

Kim rolled her eyes. At that moment, her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the stitch, Wade"? Kim asked.

"Drakken stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer! AGAIN! He's at his lair in the alps." Wade replied. "Your ride will be here in ten!"

"On it", Kim said. "Ron, come on. Mission time."

"Got your back KP", Ron said. "What's the mission"?

"Drakken. Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer", Kim responded nonchalantly.

"Not again", Ron groaned. "You know, he is starting to run out of ideas".

"Just means we miss less of Latin", Kim replied. "Oh joy…" Remind me again why we signed up for that class"?

"I thought there would be salsa and dancing. I didn't think it was "the dead language"!" Ron replied defensively.

"Uh-huh. Ride's here. Ready Ron"?

"Always. Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"


End file.
